The present invention relates to industrial process controls and process control loops. More specifically, the invention relates to diagnostics of such loops.
Process control loops are used in process industries to control operation of a process, such as an oil refinery. A transmitter is typically part of the loop and is located in the field to measure and transmit a process variable such as pressure, flow or temperature, for example, to control room equipment. A controller such as a valve controller is also part of the process control loop and controls position of a valve based upon a control signal received over the control loop or generated internally. Other controllers control electric motors or solenoids for example. The control room equipment is also part of the process control loop such that an operator or computer in the control room is capable of monitoring the process based upon process variables received from transmitters in the field and responsively controlling the process by sending control signals to the appropriate control devices. Another process device which may be part of a control loop is a portable communicator which is capable of monitoring and transmitting process signals on the process control loop. Typically, these are used to configure devices which form the loop.
Various techniques have been used to monitor operation of process control loops and to diagnose and identify failures in the loop. However, it would also be desirable to identify the source or “root cause” of a failure, such as by identifying a particular device or component in the system which is the source of an aberration in process operation. This would provide additional information to an operator as to which device in the process needs repair or replacement.